<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>^upgrade by sonshineandshowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226099">^upgrade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers'>sonshineandshowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Communication during sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Pausing Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Technology, Voyeurism, sex technology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:19:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed that Bright could be the one to dabble if he wants to—this is his celebration after all. A birthday invitation to the newest club in the city that has taken a few months to be able to redeem. The latest version of augmented reality designed to foster a fun evening.</p>
<p>Tagged dubcon because there is consensual recreational drug use involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>^upgrade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/gifts">tess_genor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this only exists because tess said sex pollen, so this is for her :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gil and Bright arrive at the club, there aren’t any people to greet them. Deep purple carpet and walls make the space almost appear black in the low light, a galaxy of possibilities hidden before their eyes. Their phones buzz with push notifications, insisting they be seen. <em>Welcome to Réveille</em>, Gil reads. <em>Your phone will let you through the door at right and into room six.</em></p>
<p>“Says room six,” Gil explains, looking up from his phone.</p>
<p>“I have five. C’mon,” Bright replies, leading the way to the door and badging in.</p>
<p>A dark hallway beckons, a violet glow along the sides of the floor ensuring they get to their destinations safely. Deep base vibrates under their feet, yet there isn’t the crash of cymbals or other percussion—it’s ambiance rather than recognizable music. Gil pauses at a door with a pulsing violet six and looks to Bright, gauging his expression.</p>
<p>“Green,” Bright says, a huge grin on his face. It's a pure giddiness Gil wishes he could bottle and hold on to for safe keeping.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Gil smiles back. He gives Bright a brief peck on the lips, and they both head through their separate doors.</p>
<p>More darkness. Instructions keep popping up on Gil’s phone in rat-a-tat push notifications, the vibe the only sound in the room. Wash his hands. Open the packets and put in contacts. Slide the earpiece into his ear canal. The electronics are all smaller than what he’s accustomed to on the force, but he’s familiar with all of their operation. The simplicity of getting ready is soothing, the step-by-step instructions and voice now speaking in his ear bringing him a new level of confidence he didn’t have when they left the loft.</p>
<p>“This experience is catered to you,” the voice in his ear tells him. “What would you like to call me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he responds. It’s a little weird to be talking to a computer, but it’s what he and Bright signed up for. The latest version of augmented reality designed to foster a fun evening.</p>
<p>“Some people call me their partner’s name or a fantasy name, some call me Daddy, Ma’am—“</p>
<p>“No,” Gil cuts off the list of suggestions. “How about M?”</p>
<p>“That will be just fine. Is the pitch of my voice okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“How about the temperature of the room? The scent?”</p>
<p>Gil thinks ahead to how he and Bright plan to spend their three hours. “Could be a little warmer. Everything else is fine.”</p>
<p>“Cocktail?”</p>
<p>“No,” Gil responds, wanting to keep a clear head. They agreed that Bright could be the one to dabble if he wants to—this is his celebration after all. A birthday invitation to the newest club in the city that has taken a few months to be able to redeem.</p>
<p>“Feel free to look around the room at everything available to you. When you’re ready to speak to your partner in room five, please let me know.”</p>
<p>Gil slides open several of the drawers on one wall, finding an assortment of toys and lubes. There’s an adjustable bench in the middle of the room, and his mind whirls through options of repositioning it for his partner as he reads possible commands from a card on the counter. For now, he leaves it flat and sits in the middle of it. “M, I’m ready for Bright.”</p>
<p>“He’s not ready for you,” M responds matter-of-factly. “Get comfortable, and I’ll connect you shortly.”</p>
<p>Gil quirks an eyebrow at a response he’s not accustomed to. Normally, he guides Bright, a third party doesn’t tell him what to do. Normally, he’s not talking to a computerized voice tapping into the uncanny valley of sounding human. The dissonance makes him realize that perhaps he needs to leave some of his expectations behind and explore the possibilities promised in the online brochure.</p>
<p>He stares at the shiny wall between their rooms, imagining what Bright is up to on the other side. When moments turn to minutes, he looks around the room for any signs of wires that must hook this whole operation together, but they’re all concealed. It’s a cable management dream how well put together the place is. Days of clunky goggles and being tethered to the wall are gone.</p>
<p>A burst of violet light pulls Gil’s attention back to the wall in front of him that disappeared. To Bright’s lithe form now displayed through the window, cock arching against his stomach, every naked inch of him laid out on the curved bench holding him like a chaise. It all goes straight to Gil’s cock, straining against the zipper of his pants. “Bright,” Gil warns, his voice deep with want.</p>
<p>“You <em>can</em> get undressed, you know,” Bright teases with a gleam in his eyes. “It’s just us.”</p>
<p>“What happened to no touching?” Gil rests a hand on his hip in complaint.</p>
<p>“I didn’t. I waited like Daddy told me to.” Bright looks down so the violet light hits his hooded eyes.</p>
<p>Gil smirks at Bright’s definition of waited. “I think undressing would be too much of a reward for someone who half-listens.” He unbuttons his dress shirt, removes it, and sets it aside but leaves on the tight t-shirt he had underneath. His black dress pants take on the violet hue glowing between their rooms. “Did you see the condoms in the drawers?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Roll one on for me. Pick out a plug for later while you’re there,” Gil instructs him.</p>
<p>“Can I pick lube, too?” Bright eagerly asks.</p>
<p>“Yes. For later.”</p>
<p>Bright disappears into the darkness. Gil takes the opportunity to select a dildo from the drawer, admiring the lifelike feel in his hands. It’s even more advanced than the ones they have at home, some type of special blend of silicone that makes it feel nearly exactly like skin. He slips a condom into his pocket for later and resumes his position on the bench, dildo standing beside him. Bright reemerges in a flash of purpled skin and sinks back into his lounged bench.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Gil asks.</p>
<p>“It smells like bubblegum and sounds like a rave—I’m good to go.”</p>
<p>Gil chuckles at Bright's wild choices, his own significantly more demure. “So I just...”—he drifts his fingertips along the shaft, eliciting a low moan from Bright—“yep, seems to work. I wish we could take these home.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t even try it yet.”</p>
<p>“You’re stiff as a board, and I’m touching you through a computer dick,” Gil scoffs. “Seems like a keeper.”</p>
<p>“Just wait.”</p>
<p>Gil moves the dildo between his knees and slowly traces the taught silicone. Each touch carries an impulse to the condom Bright wears, leaving him squirming on the bench next door. Bright’s hands twist on his stomach, trailing in the hair on his belly, but not touching what has been forbidden. “I want to touch you,” he begs. “I can’t even see you.”</p>
<p>“Patience.” Gil rounds the end of the dildo and squeezes around the head. “Watch something.”</p>
<p>“I’m already in the grasslands.”</p>
<p>“What?” Gil pauses his movement and gives a questioning eyebrow. Of all the places Bright could possibly go...</p>
<p>“It’s soothing.” Bright closes his eyes, in his own world of images without Gil. “I picked some of the more experimental options, so I’m a little buzzed. Nothing more than we agreed. I’m wandering around Sunshine’s natural habitat.”</p>
<p>Not Gil's first choice, but then again, he's still grounded in the room. When he glances up, he can see his current room settings via the contacts, but he hasn’t chosen to see anything else. Bright before him, wanting and breathy, Gil doesn’t need to see anything else. Gil strokes a little bit harder, and Bright’s legs fall over the edge of the bench. “How’s the difference in pressure?” Gil asks.</p>
<p>“Like you want me to pop off before we get going,” Bright gives him a lazy smile.</p>
<p>Gil chuckles. “You’ve got this. Get yourself ready for me.”</p>
<p>Bright’s glistening fingers drift to his hole as Gil lightly strokes him. The angle makes it hard to see Bright enter himself, but the pleasure beams across Bright’s face like a purple cheshire cat as he moves. “I’m ready, Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>Bright busies himself inserting the plug. Once Bright’s settled, legs high on the bench showing off his accomplishment, Gil needs to ready himself. “M, bench C,” Gil requests, and the bench curls up into a shape resembling an egg chair. He sits and leans back, palming himself through his pants.</p>
<p>"You're gonna leave me here?" Bright pouts, eyes peeking over one of his knees.</p>
<p>Gil walks up to the window and locks eyes with Bright while he strokes his fly, his cock straining to be released. He takes his time removing his t-shirt, running his hand along his chest, kicking out of his shoes and socks, and lowering his dress pants.</p>
<p>Bright's fingers itch for something to do, tugging at his nipples in a display of heady defiance. "No," Gil warns, running his fingers under the elastic band around his waist. When Bright stops, Gil drops his boxers. His cock springs free, and he fists it once, twice, rolls on a condom, and gives himself another light pump.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Bright grunts, the motions Gil makes on his own cock transferring over as impulses on Bright’s. The condoms pair the touches and sensations from either party, joining them through the separate spaces. It’s unlike anything Gil’s ever experienced, knowing he can touch himself and directly stimulate his partner.</p>
<p>Gil braces one arm against the window and watches Bright's cock shift against his stomach as he strokes his own. Power crackles through the air, an ultimate display of control over Bright's pleasure without even touching him. If Bright's cock was bare, Gil knows he'd be leaking pearly dribbles in his groomed trail. Gil would be licking them off of him.</p>
<p>Gil squeezes the base of his cock. If he stays that close to the window, standing over Bright, this will end too soon. He steps back, lowers himself into the converted bench, and takes a deep breath. "How’s this?” he asks, lightly tapping on the side of the bench to test the plug.</p>
<p>Bright’s back arches off the bench, his nipples pointing to scratch the ceiling. He whimpers to Gil, eyes begging from his shoulder.</p>
<p>Gil runs his fingers in a small circle on the bench instead. Adding a little lube, he strokes his cock at the same time. “Better?”</p>
<p>“My prostate is not a snare drum,” Bright complains and sits up. His cock points at his thigh, reaching for touch it cannot get.</p>
<p>“It could be,” Gil teases.</p>
<p>“Everything is just… heightened. It’s a lot.” A flicker of... something crosses Bright's eyes, but it's gone just as quickly as it appeared.</p>
<p>“Color?” Gil checks in, stilling his hands.</p>
<p>“Green.”</p>
<p>“What’d you take?” Gil asks.</p>
<p>“The augmented scent is supposed to respond to my body chemistry to contribute to heightened arousal. Like I can smell my feet, and all I smell is bubblegum,” Bright explains. Maybe Gil should have taken a moment to explore the scent options to see what Bright might get himself into. Far be it for Bright to leave an option off the table.</p>
<p>“Guessing that’s a real example.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Bright wiggles his toes. “And an edible to relax a little.”</p>
<p>“Happy birthday.” Gil smiles and presses his fingers a little bit harder into the bench.</p>
<p>“<em>Gil</em>—“ Bright protests as the stimulation pulses into him.</p>
<p>“Lay back. I’ll take care of you,” Gil assures him.</p>
<p>It’s good that Bright is so worked up because from this distance, it means that Gil doesn’t need to worry about his own arousal becoming too much while he brings him off. Each stroke of his lube-wet cock is like two on Bright’s, Bright’s skin flushed pink as he squirms and struggles to keep following directions. “Bright, hold your arms behind your head,” Gil instructs him so Bright avoids touching his cock.</p>
<p>“I’m—“ Bright bites his lip.</p>
<p>“Hold on for me. Just a little longer.”</p>
<p>Gil taps out morse code on the bench and pumps his cock, Bright stretching into a backbend. “Please, Daddy, I need—“</p>
<p>“Soak me, baby.”</p>
<p>Bright comes so loud, Gil gets screeching feedback in his earpiece. Aftershocks hit Bright’s frame, leaving him shivering on the bench. His sweat glimmers under the violet light as he lays, spent, for several minutes.</p>
<p>As fun as it was to tease Bright from a distance, Gil misses the ability to be beside him after, to hold his rubbery limbs and give him kisses until he recovers enough to move. With the window between them, he’s only a spectator, no longer an active participant in Bright’s pleasure. It leaves him feeling a bit empty, his own erection flagging.</p>
<p>Movement brings Gil’s attention back to the window. Bright stands and crosses the room, discarding the condom in the trash. Gil follows suit and gets himself a bottle of water to sip while he regroups.</p>
<p>“Sunshine, enough. Whatever you’re doing, stop,” Bright says on his way back to the bench.</p>
<p>Gil double-takes at the mention of their parakeet. “Bright, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Too warm. And I’m pretty sure I haven’t had a refractory period like this in… forever.” Bright’s cock points at the window between them like he hadn’t come. The lighting makes his cockhead match the deep purple that rests against Gil’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Get yourself some water,” Gil tells him. He doesn’t know how much Bright ate before they came, and maybe everything is hitting him harder than what he’s used to.</p>
<p>Bright chugs half a bottle, water dripping into his stubble. “Sunshine, lights on. Music off. Scent off. Sixty-five degrees,” he rapid-fires his way through commands. Warm light floods the space, blinding Gil as his eyes fight to adjust. The entire space looks different without the darkness, without the carefully cultivated ambiance. Bright paces a moment and rubs his face. “Yellow.”</p>
<p>Bright disappears into the corner, pops through the window via a door Gil hadn’t previously noticed in the low light, and quickly closes the door behind him. Gil attempts to guide him to sit on the bench, but Bright moves toward the sink. “Need the contacts out,” Bright tells him.</p>
<p>Gil grabs a blanket from the cabinets and wraps it around Bright’s shoulders. Once Bright removes the contacts, Gil leads him to the bench. Bright pulls at his ear, removing the earpiece. The plug goes next, dropping to the floor. A long, deep breath and again, and Bright settles, curled up against the curved back. “Can I get you something?” Gil asks.</p>
<p>“A fuck?” Bright laughs.</p>
<p>“<em>Bright</em>.” Gil lets out some of his impatience over Bright love of misdirection.</p>
<p>“They weren’t kidding about the aphrodisiac in the scent.”</p>
<p>Gil gets a blanket for himself, sits beside Bright on the bench, and pulls him into his shoulder. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Like I have a raging hard-on.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to go home?”</p>
<p>“No. I would like to use the rest of our time. Maybe just… on this side. Together.” Bright pauses, taking in several deliberate breaths. “I’m okay—just need a few minutes. Too many inputs."</p>
<p>The buffet of augmenting every sense apparently brings with it the drawback of sensory overload. “We take a break,” Gil suggests, softening his words by grasping the nape of Bright’s neck. “Check in after half an hour, and if we’re up to it, green. Otherwise, we go home.”</p>
<p>“Okay."</p>
<p>Gil rubs Bright’s back in silent comfort. It appeases Gil at the same time, giving him the feeling that he's helping with something as Bright settles. Bright pushes most of his blanket to the side to cool off.</p>
<p>"I wonder if this is what birds feel like," Bright murmurs.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Anywhere you touch me right now... it's very arousing," Bright explains. "Why we only scratch around the head."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to scratch your head?" Gil teases as he runs his fingers through Bright's hair and avoids touching him further.</p>
<p>"I'm good." Bright draws back and forth on Gil's chest. "What was that”—he gestures to the window—“like for you?”</p>
<p>“It was really powerful to watch you respond to every movement. Never had that before. Surprisingly, finger feel was like any other condom. I’m glad you’re here now, though, ‘cause it wasn’t that great after when I couldn’t help you clean up.”</p>
<p>“There wasn’t much clean up.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean.” Gil kisses the top of Bright's head. “Why in the hell did you name your computer Sunshine?”</p>
<p>“First name I could think of.” Bright shrugs. “What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“M.”</p>
<p>“M, lights off next door. Play blue glass fire pit,” Bright commands, returning the room to be bathed in its violet hue.</p>
<p>“Hey, you can control mine?” Gil complains as blue flames grow in the night. “It’s super weird seeing fire with my eyes closed.”</p>
<p>“Are kisses okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Bright mouthes kisses along Gil’s chest that chill as he moves. It offsets the warmth Gil manifests from watching the fire bend in his vision, begging for s'mores. As the flames stretch to the top, they behave like a gauge of pleasure, reminding him he could attain more.</p>
<p>“Are you still too warm?” Gil asks.</p>
<p>“I’m good.”</p>
<p>Gil meets Bright’s lips and holds him close. Wandering hands pull at hips, dig into each other’s sides. Bright's cock juts against Gil's thigh, weeping to be held.</p>
<p>“Is that thirty minutes?” Bright asks, breathless. “Are you okay to stay?”</p>
<p>“Is your head clear?” Gil asks, cupping Bright’s cheek and looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m good to stay.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Can I touch your cock?” Bright’s hand rests at Gil’s hip.</p>
<p>Gil slips the blanket to the side, revealing his firm cock. Bright’s warm fingers slide around it, brushing from root to tip. A lick of blue rises higher at the touch, encouraging him that there are more to come.</p>
<p>“There’s a sticker that can go here”—Bright rubs a circle on Gil’s taint—“and vibe while I suck you off.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m good on the technology for tonight," Gil tells him, a little wary to risk trying anything else.</p>
<p>“You still have the contacts in," Bright points out.</p>
<p>“The fire’s nice, and I don’t want to get up.”</p>
<p>“Now that sounds like home,” Bright teases, buzzing a raspberry onto Gil’s belly that drifts into a nip. “Could we do the condoms again? I’ll get them.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Bright retrieves them and rolls one on Gil. “Put this on me?” he requests, handing the other to Gil and pressing one knee into the side of the bench.</p>
<p>Gil sets up at the tip, and as he rolls it down, pressure pushes along his own cock. Bright smirks back at him, his eyes glowing with knowledge.</p>
<p>“You can jack yourself off through me,” Bright whispers in Gil’s ear, the wet heat of his breath racing down to pool in Gil's stomach.</p>
<p>“How about one better.” Gil stands. “M, bench N.” The bench bends into a platform Bright can bend over and rest his chest against. Gil slicks his fingers and tests Bright’s rim, finding him wet and ready with a few strokes. He uses the remaining lube on himself and slips his cockhead into Bright’s waiting hole.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Bright moans, leaning further forward.</p>
<p>Gil continues to push in, each movement drawing more moans from Bright as the pressure transfers as impulses to Bright's cock through the condom. Buried to the hilt, he waits a moment for Bright to adjust. “Fucking hell,” he grunts as a tight squeeze transfers to his own cock.</p>
<p>Bright shakes with giggles underneath him, the hand culprit resting on the bench again like he hadn’t just touched himself.</p>
<p>“Someone’s not following instructions,” Gil warns him.</p>
<p>“But you liked it,” Bright taunts.</p>
<p>Gil squeezes Bright's cock in the hollow of his hand, the grip feeling heavenly against his own as he starts to move within him. “Your hands stay on the bench,” he growls, nipping at Bright’s back.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Gil snaps his hips, each thrust into Bright leaving Bright clawing at the top of the bench. Bright sticks his ass out further, presenting himself for the taking. The fire in Gil's eyes transfers to his belly, seeking ignition to flashover.</p>
<p>The violet lights bounce off of Bright’s back and the shadows hide their limbs beneath them. If Gil focuses, he can still see the flames dancing in his eyes as he slaps their hips together. Instinctively, he reaches for Bright’s cock to bring him off and triggers a squeeze around his own cock. The combination of touches slams him into fiery orgasm, his body pitching over Bright’s as his muscles lock and release.</p>
<p>Judging by the ecstatic moan, Bright is equally pleased. Gil lingers giving Bright’s cock a few more strokes until the touch is uncomfortable to continue.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” Bright requests.</p>
<p>“Condom.”</p>
<p>Bright takes it off, and Gil resumes stroking him, slick fingers sliding over the velvety skin. As Bright’s cock starts to soften, Gil is relieved that they’re not going to find themselves in a longer than four hours situation.</p>
<p>“M, stop,” Gil requests, and the fire pit shuts off. Gil grips the condom at the base of his cock and slips out. “M, bench L,” he says and guides Bright to lay down on the chaise. He takes the condom from Bright and brings them both to the trash. Stopping at the sink, he washes up, removes the contacts and earpiece, and wets a washcloth to bring back. He grabs a fresh bottle of water and returns to Bright’s side.</p>
<p>“Me or you?” Gil asks.</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>Gil swipes the washcloth over Bright’s skin to clean him up, taking extra care to be thorough and reach each spot. He drops the washcloth to the side and pulls the blankets up around the both of them, holding Bright against his chest.</p>
<p>“I reaffirm that I’d like to take these home,” Gil says, kissing the top of Bright’s head.</p>
<p>“We could always come back…”</p>
<p>“Maybe. The drawback is now I gotta get you home.” Gil chuckles at the pool of Bright laying against him.</p>
<p>“Sleepy.” Bright's blissed out speech reinforces that it's a good time to head out.</p>
<p>“We turn into a pumpkin soon. I’ll get your clothes, then we gotta go.”</p>
<p>“They shoulda put this place in a hotel.”</p>
<p>“You can leave that on your comment card with your feedback on the experimental features,” Gil jokes as he collects his own clothes.</p>
<p>“Too much bubblegum,” Bright mumbles.</p>
<p>It takes Gil a few minutes to get dressed and pick everything up. He nudges Bright, and Bright pulls his clothes back on. Double-checking that everything they used is in the trash or wash bin, Gil leads Bright out to the car.</p>
<p>“I had so much fun,” Bright says sleepily, leaning into the center console.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Gil cups his cheek and gives him a kiss. “Happy belated birthday.”</p>
<p>“Happy early birthday.” Bright hands him two foils across the console.</p>
<p>Gil smiles, shakes his head at the five-finger discount, and puts them in his pocket. They don't have any of the wireless technology at home to make them work, but it's the thought that counts.</p>
<p>Bright doesn't last five minutes into the drive, falling asleep with more ease than is ever possible. "Wake up, city boy. We're home." Gil rubs Bright's shoulder after he parks.</p>
<p>Bright's dazed eyes look back at him, traces of violet pulsing across his lids as Gil remembers how hot Bright looked squirming from his distant touch. There's no artificial world enrapturing them anymore, just the human touch of arms around each other as they head upstairs to bed.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>